Maximization
Thuật ngữ "Maximization" được sử dụng để miêu tả những chỉ số tối đa mà cơ chế trò chơi hiện nay có thể đạt được bằng cách sử dụng mod và kỹ năng/buff của Warframe. Thường thì chúng ta không thể nâng hết tất cả các chỉ số lên mức cao nhất cùng một lúc nên bài viết này sẽ chỉ chia ra từng loại. Để có thể tối đa một chỉ số của trang bị thì người chơi cần sử dụng mod. Ví dụ như nếu người chơi tập trung nâng Power Strength lên tối đa đối với kỹ năng Sonar thì sẽ không bao giờ có thể đạt Power Efficiency tối đa được. Những hạn chế trong việc nâng điểm vài xài mod cần phải được xem xét kỹ lưỡng để có thể cho ra một bảng nâng cấp tốt nhất. Chú ý rằng tất cả các chỉ số đều bắt đầu ở 100%. Một chỉ số được tăng đến +199% sẽ hiển thị trong game là 299%. Trang này chỉ ghi ra chỉ số được cộng thêm chứ không ghi chỉ số tổng cộng hiển thị là bao nhiêu, để chắc chắn là bạn nâng đúng thì nên theo dõi trong Arsenal để xem chỉ số thực sự của nó. Maximized Power Strength Energy Conversion Maximized Power Strength *'+329%' Power Strength đối với Equinox. *'+264%' Power Strength đối với Excalibur và Frost. **'+344%' nếu có buff từ Equinox. *'+259%' Power Strength đối với Volt. **'+339%' nếu có buff từ Equinox. *'+249%' Power Strength đối với tất cả Warframe còn lại. Standard Maximized Power Strength *'+279%' Power Strength đối với Equinox. *'+214%' Power Strength đối với Excalibur và Frost. **'+294%' nếu có buff từ Equinox. *'+209%' Power Strength đối với Volt. **'+289%' nếu có buff từ Equinox. *'+199%' Power Strength đối với tất cả Warframe còn lại. Cần sử dụng các mod/gear sau đây: *''Single-Cast Maximized Power Strength:'' **Energy Conversion [+50% Power Strength; yêu cầu phải lượm Energy Orb, và Strength được cộng dồn sẽ 'tiêu hao' khi sử dụng kỹ năng; để có thể nhận thêm, lượm cục Energy Orb khác] *''Permanently-Recastable Maximized Power Strength'' **Blind Rage [+99% Power Strength, '-55%' Power Efficiency] **Transient Fortitude [+55% Power Strength, '-27.5%' Power duration] **Intensify [+30% Power Strength] **Power Drift [+15% Power Strength, +30% tốc độ hồi phục khi bị Đốn ngã] **Arcane Pendragon Excalibur Helmet [+15% Power Strength, '-5%' Armor] **Arcane Squall Frost Helmet [+15% Power Strength, '-5%' Shields] **Arcane Storm Volt Helmet [+10% Power Strength, '-5%' Duration of Aim Glide and Wall Latch -5%] **Provoke augmented with Peaceful Provocation [+80% Power Strength] Bị giảm đi khi sử dụng: *Overextended ['-60%' Power Strength, +90% Power Range] *Arcane Vanguard Rhino Helmet ['-5%' Power Strength, +25% Speed] Maximized Power Duration *'+207%' Power Duration đối với Trinity. *'+192%' Power Duration đối với Volt. *'+182%' Power Duration đối với tất cả Warframe còn lại. Cần sử dụng các mod/gear sau đây: *Constitution [+28% Power Duration, +40% tốc độ hồi phục khi bị Đốn ngã] *Continuity [+30% Power Duration] (không thể sự dụng chung với Primed Continuity) *Primed Continuity [+55% Power Duration] (không thể sự dụng chung với Continuity) *Narrow Minded [+99% Power Duration, '-66%' Power Range] *Arcane Aura Trinity Helmet [+25% Power Duration, '-5%' Health] *Arcane Pulse Volt Helmet [+10% Power Duration, '-5%' Shields] Bị giảm đi khi sử dụng: *Fleeting Expertise ['-60%' Power Duration, +60% Power Efficiency] *Transient Fortitude ['-27.5%' Power Duration, +55% Power Strength ] *Arcane Chlora Saryn Helmet ['-5%' Power Duration, +10% Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration] *Arcane Gambit Vauban Helmet ['-10%' Power Duration, +10% Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration] Maximized Power Range *'+175%' Power Range đối với Mag. *'+165%' Power Range đối với Loki. *'+150%' Power Range đối với tất cả Warframe còn lại. Cần sử dụng các mod/gear sau đây: *Overextended [+90% Power Range, '-60%' Power Strength] *Stretch [+45% Power Range] *Cunning Drift [+15% Power Range, +12% Slide, -30% ma sát] *Arcane Swindle Loki Helmet [+15% Power Range, '-5%' Health] *Arcane Coil Mag Helmet [+25% Power Range, '-5%' Shields] Bị giảm đi khi sử dụng: *Narrow Minded ['-66%' Power Range, +99% Power Duration] Maximized Power Efficiency *'+75%' Power Efficiency đối với tất cả các Warframe. Ghi chú: Arsenal chỉ hiển thị tối đa 175% Power Efficiency, bởi vì năng lượng để xài kỹ năng không thể thấp hơn 25%. Tuy nhiên chỉ số thật sự có thể đạt được là 190% Power Efficiency, có thể hỗ trợ cho những kỹ năng bị rút năng lượng từ Power Duration, nếu Power Duration của ngời chơi thấp hơn 100%. Cần sử dụng các mod/gear sau đây để đạt được +75%: *Fleeting Expertise [+60% Power Efficiency, '-60%' Power Duration] *Streamline [+30% Power Efficiency] *Arcane Chorus Banshee Helmet [+10% Power Efficiency, '-5%' Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration] *Arcane Essence Loki Helmet [+15% Power Efficiency, '-5%' Armor] *Arcane Vespa Nyx Helmet [+15% Power Efficiency, '-5%' Armor] Ghi chú: Bạn có thể xài một cái Fleeting Expertise rank thấp để không bị vướng cái trừ Power Duration. '' Bị giảm đi khi sử dụng: *Blind Rage ['-55%''' Power Efficiency] *Arcane Scorpion Ash Helmet ['-5%' Power Efficiency] *Arcane Meridian Trinity Helmet ['-5%' Power Efficiency] Multipliers At-A-Glance Ghi chú: Cái này rất khó hiểu nên để cho ai có kiến thức thì đọc tui sẽ để nguyên văn tiếng anh. Below are easy-to-understand multipliers for maximization to assist players in developing their own builds. Note that these stats take advantage of Arcane versions of alternative helmets, use the "other" calculation when not taking in account these helmets. *Power Duration **Duration: 3.07x Trinity, 2.92x Volt, 2.82x Other **Range: 0.34x **Trinity: '-5%' Health **Volt: '-5%' Shields *Power Efficiency **Cost: 0.25x **Duration: 0.4x to [0.7x Loki/Nyx, 0.6x Banshee, 0.5x Other] **Banshee: Possible '-5%' Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration **Loki/Nyx: Possible '-5%' Armor *Power Range **Range: 2.75x Mag, 2.65x Loki, 2.50x Other **Strength: 0.4x **Loki: '-5%' Health **Mag: '-5%' Shields *Power Strength **Strength: 3.14x Excalibur/Frost, 3.09x Volt, 2.99x Other **Cost: 1.55x **Duration: 0.725x **Excalibur: '-5%' Armor **Frost: '-5%' Shields **Volt: '-5%' Aim Glide and Wall Latch duration